I Love You Came Too Late
by Marian the Librarian
Summary: On graduation day, Harry made the biggest mistake of his life. Now he has a chance to fix it. But will he chicken out, again? HHr of course. Really Fluffy. PG now, nxt ch. mite change. Just plz, RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not worthy of owning any of the characters in my story. They belong to JKR. But I think you all know that already.  
  
Summary: On graduation day, Harry made the biggest mistake of his life. Even though he's a quidditch star and world cup champion, he can't forget what he did. Now, ten years later, he gets a chance to make amends. He's gonna tell her this time. Or will he?  
  
A/N: Ok, this is total H/Hr fluff. Haha. I got inspired by the song "I Love You Came Too Late" by Joey Mac and decided to just write it. I was watching "Little Women" for like the millionth time that day and I always cry when Laurie proposes and Jo declines so I was in the mood to write sappy crap. I'm actually proud of it, mainly cuz I actually finished the story. If you're a huge H/Hr shipper, it might give you a good cry. All I'm asking is that you read and review it. PLEASE! The only people that have reviewed my crap are my friends. LoL. Not that it's a bad thing but. haha. Please just read and review. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I really hope u like it. Enjoy!  
  
I Love You Came Too Late  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I'm not too late, I'm not too late," Harry muttered to himself. Ten years had past since he had last been to Hogwarts. Now, he was going back, seated upon the Hogwarts Express. Ten years ago Harry had been drafted to the Chuddley Cannons, and even through all of his success, he lived with one eternal regret. He could still remember the day he fell in love with her. It was in their sixth year, and it was raining.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was quite an impressive victory, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry turned and grinned.  
  
"Piece of cake," he joked.  
  
"Hasn't it always been?" she asked him sincerely, taking a seat on one of the locker room benches. Harry turned to his best friend questionably.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "it's always been something you're good at. It's not a real struggle; at least it doesn't look that way from the stands. What I mean is, do you really love flying? Or is it just something you do because you're good at it?"  
  
"Hermione, I love flying," Harry contradicted. They were the only ones left in the locker room now. "It's the best feeling in the world."  
  
"Then show me," she put simply.  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion.  
  
"But it's raining," he protested.  
  
"So," Hermione shrugged, a grin coming across her lips, "you just played the qudditch match of your life out there. So what if I get a little wet, it's only rain."  
  
After a few more comments about her health ("Oh no! I'll get a cold! What a tragedy!"), Harry finally agreed to take his friend riding. Within minutes of stepping outside the locker room, the two teens were soaked to the bone. Hermione didn't seem to mind the rain at all and before Harry could say anything about it, she was running across the quidditch field, for fun.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked stupidly. This was not the Hermione he had been best friends with four six years and counting.  
  
Hermione turned and flashed him a pearly white smile.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Antoinette Granger," she shouted from across the field, "who might you be?"  
  
"Harry James Potter," he replied, slowly making his way across the field towards Hermione.  
  
"That name sounds familiar," she joked, "Oh yes, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived and star seeker of the Gryffindor qudditch team. You know, he was supposed to show me how amazing flying a broomstick is but it seems that he's questioning his motives."  
  
By that time, Harry was standing directly in front of Hermione. She was smirking at him.  
  
"I'm not questioning anything," he said.  
  
"Well," she smiled, "I'm waiting."  
  
"Alright then," Harry grinned, wanting to beat her at her own game, "here's the broom. Get on it." He handed her his blessed Firebolt and saw that fear was beginning to creep onto Hermione's lightly tanned face. "What's wrong," he teased, "it's just a broomstick."  
  
"Yeah, which I can't ride!"  
  
"Calm down Hermi," Harry said gently, "I'll be right behind you. You won't fall or anything, I'll make sure of it."  
  
After much contemplating on Hermione's part, she finally agreed and shakily took hold of the broom and got on it. Harry followed her lead and put his arms around her small waist. He immediately felt an odd pang in his chest and Hermione glanced back at him nervously.  
  
"What now?" she whispered, their noses softly touching in the steadily falling rain.  
  
"We push off, and fly," Harry said gently in her ear. She nodded solemnly and before long the two best friends were soaring through the rain. Unconsciously, Harry held Hermione closer than he normally would, or even should. After an hour of flying over the Hogwarts grounds, the two decided to land and sit in the Gryffindor stands for a while. The rain had long since stopped pouring and was now just a very light drizzle.  
  
"Well, what did you think?" Harry asked her as they took a seat at the top of the stands.  
  
"It's amazing up there," Hermione smiled, "you're so lucky to have been flying for so long."  
  
"I suppose I am," he muttered. Harry couldn't understand what was happening to him. He sat next to Hermione nearly everyday for the last six years, but now he suddenly felt nervous about it.  
  
"Don't you just love the smell of rain?" Hermione sighed, interrupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
"I, I never really though about it," Harry stammered.  
  
"There's just something about it," Hermione went on pushing her wet hair behind her ear, "it's a calming smell, like everything is washed away and you can start over and just," she glanced up at Harry and their eyes locked. He couldn't tear himself away from the rich chocolate color.  
  
"The smell," Hermione whispered, "it's a little of everything."  
  
And that was when they kissed. It wasn't the kind of kiss you see in muggle movies these days, but it was soft and perfect in its own way. And that was the moment Harry fell in love with his best friend, except, he didn't know it yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The older Harry sighed at the memory as he stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. The two had decided to start going steady that day. Two blissful years they were together. But on graduation day, everything changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, we need to talk," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Can't this wait Hermi," Harry said urgently, "the ceremony is about to start and I think I've forgotten my speech."  
  
"Harry, do you love me?"  
  
Harry looked at his girlfriend strangely.  
  
"Of course I do," he answered plainly.  
  
"Then say it," she ordered.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said gently, taking her face in his hands, "I, I." He couldn't say it. He loved Hermione but he didn't think he was fully in love with her. And he couldn't lie.  
  
Hermione bowed her head and tears began to fall silently down her face.  
  
"I understand," she whispered, looking up into Harry's emerald eyes, "I guess it's over then. Good-bye Harry." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and lost herself in the crowd of anxious graduates. The moment her back had turned, Harry felt it. He was in love with Hermione, but he was too late. Harry couldn't give his speech that day. Hermione had helped him write it, and through the ceremony he simply concentrated on not bursting into tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not too late, I can still tell her," Harry muttered as he stepped off the train into Hogsmeade Station. Madam Hooch had retired at the end of the previous school year and Headmistress McGonagall had asked Harry if he would become the new flying instructor. He eagerly accepted the offer, knowing that Hermione had been the Arithmancy professor for five years at Hogwarts already.  
  
"'Ello there 'Arry!" boomed an aging Hagrid, as eager first years gathered around him.  
  
"Great to see you again Hagrid," Harry smiled.  
  
At the sound of his name, many students began to whisper furiously ("It's Harry Potter!" "He's cuter in person!" "Do ya think he'll show us some of his qudditch moves?"). Harry smiled at all of his new students and made his way to the horseless carriages. He rode alone; his thoughts on what he would say when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Professor Potter, is that you?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. The carriage had stopped and was waiting outside the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A female around his age with long flowing brown hair and eyes to match was waiting there patiently. Harry stepped out of the carriage and smiled.  
  
"Well if it isn't Professor Granger?" he teased.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I've miss you so!" Hermione said, wrapping Harry in a tight hug.  
  
"I've missed you too, Hermi," he muttered, releasing from their embrace. He looked her over for a moment and smirked. "Teaching has done you well I see."  
  
Hermione smiled and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "I really have to talk to you."  
  
"Later," she said, pushing him towards the great oak doors, "after the feast. I have to wait for the students. In the mean time, you should get yourself reacquainted with the place."  
  
"Alright," Harry sighed, letting her win, "but we'll talk right?" He didn't want to lose her again.  
  
"I promise," she assured him, "we'll go for a walk around the lake, like old times." With that she turned around as more carriages filled with children stopped in front of them. "Welcome back kids!"  
  
"Hey Professor Granger!"  
  
"Do you know Harry Potter, Professor?"  
  
"Does he really have the scar?"  
  
"Calm down kids, calm down," Harry heard Hermione laugh as he stepped into the Entrance Hall. In only a few hours, Hermione would know exactly how he felt. Until then, all he could do was wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hogwarts sure hasn't changed," Harry said as he and Hermione walked around the lake. They hadn't done that in such a long time. He remembered their last walk perfectly. There wasn't much talking or walking involved with it at all. He smiled at the memory.  
  
"No it hasn't," Hermione agreed, looking up at Harry. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry smirked, "just thinking about out last walk around here."  
  
"That wasn't even a walk."  
  
"Exactly," Harry answered, breaking into a huge grin.  
  
Hermione laughed at her ex-boyfriend's cockiness and then shook her head and stopped to stare at the glistening water.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry sighed. It was now the moment he had been dreaming about for years and he wasn't going to blow it.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered nervously.  
  
"Mmmm?" she replied, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the first part. One, review is all I want, just ONE! ((and it can't be from DaNi! Haha!)) But even so, I hope you liked it and that I left you in suspense. I'll post the second chapter in a bit. I hope you all really liked it. ~MaRiAn the LiBrArIaN 


	2. Her Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! But you know that so I'm moving on.  
  
Summary: Harry just told Hermione he loved her. what's gonna happen now?  
  
A/N: OMG! I got like so many reviews and I only knew two or three! YaY! Lol. Here's 2 the following.Eliza: U were my 1st reviewer. All I can say is THANK U SO MUCH! Lady Ella: thanks sooo much for reviewing and I totally agree with u, Harry and Hermione do rock! Lol! Tash: I'm glad u enjoyed it. Thanks a bunch! DarkMarker: OMG! I started getting teary I'd by the time I read yours. Im so glad ya'll like it! Zulu: strawberries are good, but if u tickle me I'll have to hurt u. lol! TigerLily: I never thought this story was cool. Thanks! Evil666: ur name freaks me out but ur review was great. Thanks a million. Thefly: I can't say thank u enough and as u can c I'm running outta things 2 say. Madabouterangelharrypotter: Nice name. It took me a minute to get it though. I was like "abouter?" is that a word? Haha. U know all I've ever wanted to do with my life is make people smile and laugh and do such things. That's why sum day I'm gonna have my own sitcom. Sum day that is. N E wayz, point is, glad my story made u smile! Jen: JEN! Lol! I had no idea u were gonna read it. Was it my profile? I'm sorry but I was desperate. Lol! N E wayz. thanks so much for reading! Clavel: I based Harry on like how I pictured him and Ron in book four. So very naïve and stupid. Haha. Well they were! Haha. Thanks 4 reviewing! I appreciate it soooo much! Lauriena: O God, not u. HAHA! Just playing! They actually liked it dani! High five! YaY! Haha Thanks for all the "fluffy" support! SleepieCareBear: I left u in suspense. YaY! Lol! Alexis: it's me alexis! Haha! Emma: This was never meant to be a long story but I had to cut it in two. I hope u like the outcome.~~~ k, N E wayz. thank u thank u thank u! I seriously didn't expect that many reviews. I didn't think anyone would even read this piece of fluff. Hmm.. maybe I should write more of it. Haha. Too bad I start high school in like, less than 24 hours. But u never know. All I really wanted to say was thank u and this story only has two chapters, very short but I knew I had to leave you hanging. Sorry! But I'm so glad u r enjoying it. It means so much and has seriously made my week. Heck, my summer! Not even, it's made my year man! Haha. Well.. I gotta think bout that again. It's been a long year. So umm.. I guess you really want to get going so. here is chapter two of "I Love You Came Too Late."  
  
WaRnInG: Beware. some language not appropriate for children. But I just had to use it! Haha! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Love You Came Too Late  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me explain," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Please do," Hermione said coldly, staring out at the water.  
  
"Well you see," Harry began, "you know that saying, you never really know what you have until it's gone? Well, that describes the way I feel pretty well. On the day of our graduation I did love you Hermione, I always had. But I didn't know if I was fully in love with you. That's why I couldn't say it. And the moment you left me I knew I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. And I knew then that I was in love with you, ever since that kiss in the rain I had been. I just never knew it."  
  
"Then why didn't you come after me?" Hermione asked, looking into Harry's eyes, tears forming in her own.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me to."  
  
"I see," she muttered, closing her eyes and letting the tears pour.  
  
"Hermione, please say something," Harry begged her, gently wiping the tears from her cheek.  
  
"I loved you ever since the day I met you," she barely whispered. "I always thought you felt the same way. I knew you cared about me. I prayed that you loved me. And I waited for you, five years after graduation in fact. I waited for the day that you would come to me and tell me you felt the same way. But I couldn't wait any longer. Twelve fucking years I waited Harry!" she shouted that last part at him and began to sob furiously. Harry wrapped her in his arms and she cried on his shoulder. "Three words Harry," Hermione managed through her heavy sobs, "that's all I wanted to hear."  
  
"I love you, I do," Harry whispered into her hair, holding her tightly, "I'll say it for the rest of my life to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, baby, I love you!"  
  
"No, don't," Hermione said as she calmed down. She backed away from Harry. "Don't say it."  
  
"Please Hermi! I love you!" Harry said, taking her hand. He stopped abruptly and looked down. His mouth opened but he couldn't say anything.  
  
"I couldn't wait forever you know," Hermione sniffed, taking her left hand away from Harry's.  
  
"When?" Harry mumbled, not looking at her.  
  
"He proposed two days ago actually," Hermione said quietly, fumbling with the ring on her finger, "before I came back to work."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you were coming back until yesterday."  
  
"If you did, would you have still said yes?"  
  
"Harry, I, I moved on," Hermione stammered.  
  
"Answer my question, please."  
  
"Probably not," she mumbled, staring at her shoes. Tears began to flow down her face again but she ignored them.  
  
"Then you still love me!" Harry said triumphantly. "Admit it, Hermione, you love me."  
  
"Harry don't make me," she pleaded with him, "please don't make me."  
  
"Do you love me?" Harry asked her again, going on one knee and taking her hands.  
  
"Harry don't do this."  
  
"I will make you the happiest women in the entire world Hermione," he said to her gently, "do you love me?"  
  
"I can't," she whispered, "I'm engaged to someone else."  
  
"But you still love me," Harry said, desire in his eyes, "or else you would have said yes anyway. Please Hermione, I love you with all my heart and soul. You feel the same, don't you?"  
  
"Not like I used to," Hermione muttered, bowing her head sadly.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, taking in her words.  
  
"I guess I'm too late then," Harry breathed, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. He stood up and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back at a withering Hermione. "You've always made the right decisions Hermione. I hope you did this time. May you two live a happy life together, but I'll be damned if I stay around to watch."  
  
"Harry, don't do this," Hermione pleaded with him, reaching out to hug him. "You're my dearest friend, you are. If you only came sooner. I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry pushed her away.  
  
"So am I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up."  
  
"Huh?" Harry opened his eyes into the smiling face of Hermione.  
  
"Where am I? And why are you wearing that uniform?"  
  
"Are you alright Harry? You're in the common room. And last time I checked, this uniform is part of the Hogwarts dress code."  
  
Harry sat up and looked around. He most certainly was in the Gryffindor common room. He looked at Hermione, kneeling before him, and then at himself. They were seventeen again, and still students at Hogwarts.  
  
"You missed dinner," Hermione said gently, "are you feeling alright?" She took his hand and rubbed it softly. They were still a couple, he could tell by the way she looked at him.  
  
"I love you," Harry said quickly.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Hermione said, taken aback.  
  
"Please tell me I'm not too late," Harry whispered, kneeling next to her and taking her other hand. "I love you Hermione. I'm in love with you. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Harry you haven't lost me," Hermione whispered softly, "you never will. I love you too."  
  
"So, we're alright?" Harry asked nervously, taking Hermione's face in his hands. "We're together? We always will be?"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
Harry kissed her softly and then looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm not too late then," he muttered, thinking about his dream.  
  
"No," she whispered, "your timing is absolutely perfect."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back, but this time with more passion than any of the other kisses Harry could remember. They stayed like that for a while, on the floor, in front of the fire, kissing, with more love than ever before. They could care less if anyone saw them. They were in love, and there was no greater feeling in the world.  
  
*Fin*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's it! That's the end! Go home! But review first! Lol! I hope you all liked it sooo much. Ur first reviews were awesome! If u liked my story, I got more. well, sortta. I have an original novel I wrote called "60 Beads," a poem I wrote called "Defeat," and a lil short story I entered in a Chicken Soup For The Soul contest called "Gifts and Blessings." Be a friend and read and review! Haha. I plan to write nothing but Harry Potter fics now so if that's what u want, someday u will get them. But in the mean time, read my very good friend's story. Her name: lauriena. Her story: lauriena ((though title is subject to change.. haha. Dani's a tard! Haha. Jk!)) Ok anyways. thank you for everything! And happy school year! ((though I'm not sure many of you wanted to hear that. Haha)) God Bless! ~MaRiAn the LiBrArIaN 


End file.
